Funny, The Things We Remember
by Bimadabomi
Summary: What happens to Monica after she is an a car accident? C&M FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Funny, The Things We Remember  
Part 1  
  


[This is the first part out of an unknown amount of parts. I'm pretty sure it should be more than one, though. However I want to get this done as fast as I can, because once school starts (Winter Break!) I'll be out of time, especially with finals and everything in about a month. I'm liking my idea, so far, so let's hope it comes out well. I think I read a fic that did parts of this that will be similar. Hope the author doesn't mind. It should only be a little thing that's the same, anyway.]  
  
With his six year-old daughter running around and screaming, Chandler didn't notice that it was late. He didn't notice that Monica wasn't home. He didn't notice that she should have been home by now. All he noticed was that his daughter was full of energy, and making a mess throughout the house. He followed behind her, picking up what she left behind. He finally did notice, though, when he got her to sit down at the kitchen table to do her math homework. That was when he noticed.   
  
He glanced at the clock, worriedly. Then he just figured that she had stopped by Ross and Rachel's to give Emma her birthday gift. Or maybe she was caught up at work. Or she could have stopped by a store to get a gift for the girl who was having a birthday party that weekend. But he knew that she would have told him if she was going to do any of that. He knew that she would call him if she was late.   
  
Daddy, I don't understand this! He was jolted back to reality by his daughter's small voice.   
  
What don't you understand?  
  
It says ten minus twenty-three. How can you take three away from zero?  
  
It's easy, Sweetie, look, he said, taking a pencil and a piece of scratch paper to show her how to borrow. He knew that Monica had just shown her that the other day. Although she had a habit of not paying attention to her mother when she tried to help her. And it was apparent that she had a habit of not paying attention to her teacher, either.   
  
Just as he finished showing her how to do the problem, the phone rang. He knew he didn't want to answer it. He knew it before it rang. He heard it ring twice before he even moved for it. He swore that he walked to it in slow motion and that each ring was a minute long, louder than the last. He knew he didn't want to answer it, even as he picked it up and said hello.   
  
  
Pulling out of Ross and Rachel's driveway, he knew that he shouldn't be driving. He wasn't thinking clearly. He had tried as hard as he could for the fifteen minute drive to Ross and Rachel's to not think about it. Not with the kids in the car. But now that he dropped them off with Ross and Rachel and it was only him in the car, his mind started to wander.  
  
When he got to the hospital, he walked from the car to the fifth floor in a daze. He asked about Monica at the desk, and a doctor overheard him. He approached him to tell him about his wife. Holding his breath, Chandler waited for him to tell him what had happened. He had no idea what had happened, what had happened to her, anything.   
  
Mr. Bing-  
  
Is she okay? he interrupted her.   
  
the doctor said. He let his breath out in a sigh of relief. Mr. Bing, your wife was in a car accident. She's physically fine. A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing broken and nothing else wrong. However-  
  
Why does there have to be a however?   
  
However, she hit her head pretty good. She's awake now. She just woke up a few minutes before you arrived. We talked to her, and asked her simple questions. Her name, the date, the president. It seems that she thinks it's early 1999.  
  
Are you saying she has AMNESIA?  
  
No, not amnesia, per say. Amnesia hardly ever happens. Only on soap operas and Lifetime movies.  
  
But you said she thinks it's 1999.  
  
Yes, but she knows her name. Well, I think. She says she's Monica Geller. I take it you weren't married in 1999?  
  
No, not until 2001.  
  
What she has is temporary memory loss, Mr. Bing. She knows who she is, she knows everything about 1999. She's just reverted back to then.  
  
But why 1999?  
  
Hard to say. Maybe something bad happened then? Something big? Something important? Or maybe she just liked that year. It could be anything.  
  
Well, so what do we do?  
  
We wait. It's temporary, in most cases.  
  
So you're saying she might not ever get her memory back?  
  
It's a small chance, but it could happen. But I'm sure it will come back.  
  
Well, what do I say to her? Do we tell her it's not 1999?  
  
You should. Otherwise, she's going to be confused when she finds out she's married to you. Let her in on things. Like that you two are married. Were you together at all in 1999?  
  
Yeah, all of it.  
  
Okay, then she knows you and knows you two are together. The marriage shouldn't shock her too much.  
  
Oh, believe me. It will. You didn't know 1999 me.  
  
Mr. Bing, just don't let her in on EVERYTHING. You know, your marriage, kids, big events, that's fine. But all the small things, let her remember on her own. We have to save something for her to remember.  
  
Right, that makes sense, he paused. Can I see her now?  
  
Yes. She's in that room over there, the doctor pointed at a door.   
  
Chandler said. The doctor nodded.   
  
  
He sat down in a chair next to her bed and took her hand. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep.  
  
she said, opening her eyes at the feel of his hand.   
  
Hey Babe. Thanks for the scare.   
  
she said.   
  
Don't be sorry. You're fine. Look, you didn't even break anything.  
  
She smiled weakly. They said I was in a car accident. I don't remember it, though.  
  
Well you must've been to get yourself here.  
  
I guess, she shrugged.   
  
How do you feel?   
  
she said. Confused, mostly.  
  
You're gonna be fine, Sweetie, he said as he kissed her on the head.  
You look different somehow, she said.   
  
Okay, Sweetie, I know this is gonna confuse you even more....  
  
Oh, no.  
  
I was talking to your doctor outside. He said you think it's 1999.  
  
Well, yeah. Because it IS, she said.  
  
Monica, it's not.  
  
What do you mean it's not?  
  
I mean it's not 1999. You hit your head in the accident, and they think you've suffered memory loss.  
  
Now is not the time to joke with me, she said.  
  
I'm not joking. Wouldn't that explain why I look different?  
  
Well....I guess. But it's impossible, I KNOW it's 1999.  
  
It's 2010.  
  
she asked. So you're trying to tell me that I just forgot eleven years of my life? He didn't answer her, only pointed to the calendar on the wall. She followed his hand and gasped.  
  
You're telling the truth, she said. It's really 2010?  
  
  
  
But what.....how....when....I just forgot eleven years?  
  
It's going to come back to you, Mon. Just give it time.  
  
Time!? I forgot eleven years of my life! Don't you think that's enough time?!  
  
Sweetie, you have to calm down. This isn't good for you.  
  
You're right. It's just....UGH! She laid back on the bed. Well? Whatever happened to....you know....you and me?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
When did it end? How did it end? Are we still friends? Or did you hear about this and come and see me and it's the first time in eleven years you've seen me?  
  
I saw you this morning, he told her.   
  
So we are still friends, she said. But, what happened to us?  
He held up his left hand which contained his wedding ring. This happened.  
  
Oh my God, she said in a whisper, her hand flying to cover her open mouth. Oh my God, oh my God. She looked down at her own hand. Oh my GOD! she said, looking at the ring that was still on her left hand.  
  
I don't know how to take it that you're freaking out this much.  
  
We got married?!? she asked in a whisper.  
Most definitely did, he said.  
  
So this is like, a husband finds out his wife was in an accident and comes to see her thing??  
  
Ummm, yeah, that's about right, he said, confused.   
  
I missed our wedding! I mean, I forgot our wedding! she whined.   
  
Mon, c'mon, relax.  
  
Relax? You weren't the one who just forgot our wedding! And engagement! And everything else that I can't remember to tell you that I forgot!!  
  
Sweetie, this isn't good for you, he said. I know it's frustrating. I know it sucks, but you have to relax. You have to not worry about this now.  
  
But Chandler.....  
  
he said, giving her a look.   
  
she said.   
  
  
  
Since when did you become so forceful?  
  
It's been there a while, now, he said. Thanks to Natalie- he stopped mi-sentence.  
  
Natalie? Who's Natalie? she asked. He looked away and didn't know what to say. He knew this was going to hurt her even more than finding out about the wedding. She's our daughter, isn't she? she asked in a low whisper, so low that he could barely hear it. He only nodded, and looked into her sad, scared, confused eyes. How old is she?  
  
  
  
Do, do.....do we have more kids? she asked, slowly. He nodded.  
  
You have to tell me about them, she pleaded.   
Natalie is the oldest. She's six. Then there's Lauren who's four. And the youngest is Jack. He's just one.  
  
Two girls and a boy, she said, sadly. My dream family. And I forgot them. Why did we name him Jack? she asked, curiously.  
  
Well, it's not really a great story.  
  
Chandler Bing, you tell me right now!  
  
Well, when you got pregnant with him, your dad got sick. He died just minutes before Jack was born, and we named him after your father.  
  
My dad died?  
  
Sweetie, I'm sorry....  
  
No, it's okay, she said. I just....I don't get it. Hours ago, I knew all this. I could describe our kids to you. Now I just found out that I had them and that I'm married.  
  
You're gonna be fine. I'm sure it will all come back to you in a few days.  
  
What if it doesn't? she asked, with a look that said she was scared.   
  
It will, Monica. It will, I promise. Only this time, he worried that he wouldn't keep his promise.   
  
  
Three days later, the doctor said that Monica was showing signs of a full recovery, except for the memory part. He said that it could take just a few days longer, or months longer for her to get her memory back. He told Chandler that he was going to release her.  
  
Good news, Babe, Chandler said when he walked into her hospital room. He had just dropped Natalie off at school, and Lauren off at pre-school. He had left Jack with Phoebe, he was afraid of bringing the kids to see Monica just yet.   
  
You found my meomory and the doctor's are going to surgically give it back to me?   
  
Okay....I have news. Your doctor said you can go home.  
  
she asked. Then she frowned.   
  
What's the matter.  
  
It's just....where's home?  
  
I know you don't know this home as home, but maybe it can help you remember things. You know the house that you know but you don't know.  
  
I can only hope, she smiled. But, Chandler, wait about--  
  
I'm gonna talk to them tonight. Natalie and Lauren will be good. But you're gonna have to remember that Jack isn't gonna understand.  
  
Good, that's okay, she said. At least I'll know they really are my kids if one of them isn't being all careful around me.  
  
They all miss you so much, so you can't expect them to totally be careful. Lauren is really attached to you.  
  
To me?   
  
  
  
Well, I just figured they'd all be attached to you, not me.  
  
They love you very much, Mon.  
  
I know. That's what makes me feel so guilty and terrible.  
  
  
Okay, girls, Chandler said that night. He sat on the coffee table facing Natalie and Lauren. You know I told you how Mommy was in a car accident and she was getting better in the hospital?  
  
Natalie said. Lauren nodded.   
  
Well, her doctor said she can come home.  
  
Natalie asked.   
  
Tomorrow, Sweetie. But.....  
  
Awww, don't say but, Daddy! Lauren whined.  
  
Look, girls, I know this is going to be hard to understand....  
  
Is Mommy missing an arm?! Natalie asked.   
  
No, Natalie....  
  
A leg???  
  
  
  
  
  
I could have told you by now, Chandler said. Natalie shrugged and closed her mouth. Look, Mommy hit her head really hard when she was in the accident. It made her forget things.  
  
Like on TV? Natalie asked. Like on Uncle Joey's show?!?  
  
Yeah, kinda, Chandler said.   
  
Oh, like the woman who fell in the ditch and got Manesia? Lauren asked. She thinks her name is Helen now!  
  
Kinda like that. It's AMNESIA, and Mommy doesn't have that. She still knows her name and my name, and everything that happened until 1999. She forgot everything after that.  
  
So she doesn't remember anything abut us? Natalie asked.  
  
No. And it's not because she doesn't want to, she can't help it. She's really upset that she forgot so much. And she's VERY mad at herself for forgetting that she had kids.  
  
But it isn't her fault! Lauren said.  
  
Right. So we have to make her feel better. Just be careful what you say to her. Remember that she's really confused.  
  
Will she ever remember? Natalie asked.  
  
Yes! She will. Soon. Just don't tell her too many things she's forgotten. Tell her things that she needs to know, but not things that she doesn't need to know. That way she can remember them on her own.  
  
Like that the neighbors' dog is named Trigger? Natalie asked.  
  
  
  
But we tell her about Emma? Lauren asked.  
  
Chandler said. He realized that no one had mentioned eight year-old Emma to Monica. Ross and Rachel had visited a few times, but hadn't mentioned their daughter to Monica. Yeah, Emma's okay.  
  
  
Natalie, hurry up! Chandler yelled up the stairs the next morning. Lauren was sitting in the chair next to the door, ready to go. He was holding Jack, who was sleeping in his arms.   
  
Natalie said. When she didn't appear a minute later, Chandler looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
Natalie, right NOW! We're late. She ran down the stairs a second later. It was her new thing to get her clothes just right in the morning and make sure everything matched.  
  
Lauren screeched as they were about to go out the door.  
  
  
  
My jacket! she said. She ran back inside and up the stairs to get her jacket.  
  
Mommy always did this part best, didn't she? Natalie asked, reading his thoughts. He looked down at her and nodded as Lauren ran back out the door.  
  
Okay, that's the last call. Everything else in the house stays in the house! he said, pulling the door closed behind them.   
  
  
He walked into the hospital with Jack. He hadn't told Monica that he was going to bring Jack with him, and he hadn't even known he was going to until that morning. He decided he should ease her into the kid thing.   
  
He knocked on the door to her room.  
  
Come in! he heard her yell. He gently pushed the door open, and looked in.  
  
Since when do you knock? she asked. She was out of bed and getting ready to leave. She had just taken a shower and gotten dressed in clothes he had brought her a few days ago.  
  
Well, I kinda didn't want to just rush in here today, he said. Jack was still hidden by the door. Since I brought someone with me. He said, coming in and closing the door. She whirled around and saw Jack in his arms.   
  
Oh my God. She said. That's....that's Jack?  
  
The one and only, he said.   
  
Her eyes filled with tears. My.....my son?  
  
Sure hope he's yours, he joked.   
  
He's gorgeous. Monica said. He looks like you.  
  
I know, Chandler said.   
  
Can I.... she asked, holding her arms out. Chandler nodded and let his sleeping son go into her arms.  
  
How could I forget this? Monica asked, breathing in the scent of Jack's hair. How could I forget my son? How could I forget this feeling? This is definitely the best feeling, ever.  
  
He doesn't spark any memories? Chandler asked. He had kind of been hoping the kids would help her to get her memory back.  
  
She said in a whisper. That's the worst part.  
  
  
!!!To be continued!!!  
I know it was semi-short, but, it was was to get you in the mood! 


	2. Chapter 2

Funny, The Things We Remember  
Part 2  
  


[Okay, peoples, let's get part two going! I'm so bored. Winter break is a killer after a while. Actually, I've been having a good time. Last night I watched parts of lots of Friends episodes. All the C/M parts. I haven't watched my tapes and those moments for such a while now. I missed it, kinda. LOL. Anyways, here is part two. Takes place pretty much where part one left off.]  
  
Chandler drove home. Jack sat in the back in his carseat, and Monica sat in the front seat next to Chandler, watching him drive down the streets to their   
  
She was beyond confused. How do things like this happen? How did she forget everything that was important to her? How would she remember? How long would it take? To her, it was like filling in the blanks of a creative story. All she knew was 1999. The last thing she remebmbered between her and Chandler was giving each other massages and her finding out that hers were bad. Now eveyone was telling her that they were married, and had three kids.   
  
She was mad at herself for forgetting. She knew it wasn't really HER fault, but she had no one else to blame. How could she just FORGET? HOW? She looked at Jack in the backseat. Chandler had said he was named after her father who had died. How could she forget marrying the love of her life, the birth of her three kids, and the death of her father? The most important and biggest events in her life she forgot, but the fact that Chandler didn't like her massages- that she remembered.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Chandler pulled into the driveway of a two story house.   
  
This is our- our house? she asked.   
  
Sure is.  
  
It's such a nice house, she said monotonously, wishing she could remember when they bought it, how they found it, the day they moved in, the last night in their apartment.   
  
You sure thought so. I mean, you wouldn't NOT have this house. The- Chandler stopped. Maybe I shouldn't tell you that much. He was never sure how much he was allowed to tell her about things.   
  
Yeah, I guess not, she said. Chandler got out of the car, and went around to the back door to get Jack out. He lifted him into his arms, and headed to the front door, pulling the keys out of his pocket. Monica followed him a few seconds later.   
  
  
This is definetly my house, she said with a smile when they walked in.   
  
Yeah. Clean as can be. Spotless. Who could tell three kids and Chandler live here?  
  
She smiled, for what seemed to be the first time. Yeah, really, she said. Chandler put Jack down on the couch and he picked up the toy that was left on the couch from that morning.  
  
Does he walk yet? Monica asked. This was all unbelieveably strange to her.  
  
No. Well, kinda, Chandler said. He stands, and he holds on to the table and walks around, but he's yet to do it without holding on to everything.  
  
Monica said. Maybe he'll do it soon. At least I'll have THAT memory, she said.   
  
You're gonna remember it all, Chandler said. You just have to give it more time.  
  
I guess, she said.  
  
Look, you're alive, right? And not hurt, except for your memory. That's all that matters.  
  
You're right, she said. I guess I'm lucky. I am just so....mad. It seems so unfair.  
  
Well, it is, I guess, Chandler said. Okay, Ross is picking up the girls today, so they should be home in about an hour. You might wanna, you know, get situated before then.  
  
she said. So, where is everything, anyway?  
  
  
And that's the girls' bathroom. And here is our bedroom. Chandler said, finishing the tour of the house. He gestured to the door of their room.  
  
she said. We have a bedroom.  
  
What's the last thing you remember? He asked her.  
  
Ummm, well I remember dinner with you and Doug and his wife. And then you said I was bad at massages and I got all upset. So you told me I gave the best bad massage. Then, ummm, we were watching Ugly Naked Guy pack, and Ross said something about wanting to get his apartment. Then that's where it all....stops.  
  
So we were still secretly dating?  
  
  
  
  
  
So, you know, that's why it's kinda surprising to be where I am.  
  
I believe you. I mean, it's ME, you're married to. And that was before Vegas and the sorry proposal, so it's even more of a shock.  
  
What happened in Vegas? He looked hesitant. C'mon, you have to tell me a few things! I'm dying of curiosity.  
  
Okay, okay. We went to Vegas for our one year of being together anniversary. Joey was filming a movie there. And, well, we fought a lot. So then when we made up we were at the Craps table. And you were on this amazing roll. A whole crowd had gathered to watch you roll hard eight after hard eight.  
  
What's a hard eight?  
  
He smiled. Two fours.  
  
  
  
Anyway, we kept betting on things. And finally I said if you got another hard eight, we'd get married there, then.  
  
That's how we got married?  
  
  
  
It wasn't a hard eight?  
  
Well, it was. We thought. One die bounced off the table, and it could have been a four or a five. But I called it a four.  
  
So.....why didn't we get married?  
  
Oh, we were about to. Believe me. We had the blue thing, the old thing, the new thing, the borrowed thing. Although the new, borrowed, and blue thing was the same object. Anyway, we were sitting in the chapel, and a drunk Ross and Rachel came out. Kinda, put a hold on things.  
  
They got married in Vegas?!  
  
Yeah. But then they got divorced later. I mean, after he secretly hid it, then ruined the chance of an annulment.  
  
What do you mean he secretly hid it?  
  
He told Rachel they got the annulment, but they didn't really because he didn't want three divorces.  
  
Typical Ross.  
  
  
  
Anyway, there's your memory of the day.  
  
It was a good one, too, she said.   
  
Anyone home? Ross' voice called out from downstairs.   
  
Yeah, I'm up here, Chandler called back. Well, ready?  
  
She took a deep breath. Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready.  
  
  
Natalie said when she saw him come down the stairs. Daddy, guess what?  
  
  
  
I won a prize today!  
  
You won a prize? How?  
  
I got my name pulled from the good student jar!  
  
Awww, that's my good student. What did you get?  
  
This pencil! She said, holding out a multi colored pencil for him to see. Monica watched the scene unfold around her. Neither of the kids seemed to look at her. She knew they were probably as nervous as she was.   
No fair, Lauren said. I want to go to real school, too. We don't get fun things like that in preschool! she whined.  
  
Well, next year, Sweetie, Chandler said. You're just about there.   
  
Monica smiled at how Chandler interacted with his daughters. She had always wondered, and knew, that he would be a good father. She knew she probably had known that even more the longer they were together. But he really was a good father. She could tell. And the kids, they were definetly theirs. Natalie looked just like her, and she knew it. The hair, the eyes. And Lauren was a mixture of both of them. She could see herself, yet Chandler as well. And Jack, well he was without a doubt Chandler's son.   
  
Hi Mommy, Natalie said, looking at Chandler then at Ross to make sure that was okay.  
  
Hi Natalie, Sweetie, Monica said. Natalie smiled at her when she called her by name, put her pencil on the table, and went into the kitchen. Lauren, too, smiled at her before following her sister out of the room.   
  
Oh my God. Monica said. Natalie, she looks- She stopped and covered her hand with her mouth.  
  
Just like you. Ross finished for her.  
  
Yeah. And Lauren.....  
  
Both of you. Monica nodded in agreement.  
  
I hate this! She said. I hate this so much! How in the world could I forget this! How could I forget my three beautiful children? How could I forget my wedding? My father dying? How could I forget all that, yet remember the stupid Ugly Naked Guy packing his boxes in his apartment?!  
  
Ross started.   
  
And how could I have gone so far back that in my mind if I were to kiss Chandler, you would freak out and threaten to kick his ass!  
  
Ross smiled. Should have seen me on your wedding day.  
  
she said. That's just the thing! I DID see you on my wedding day!!!!!! I did! And now I don't remember it.  
  
No, actually, you didn't see the part where Ross tackled me.  
  
Monica stopped freaking out and smiled. He TACKLED you?  
  
Yeah. Thought I was trying to run out on you or something. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Well, what was I supposed to think? he asked.   
  
Look, Monica, I'm telling you. The doctors seem to think something from the time you went back to is important to you. And they think that once something triggers that thought then you'll....remember it all.  
  
She shook her head sadly. Yeah, but how long until something triggers that memory?  
  
  
  
Where am I, ummmm, gonna sleep? Monica asked Chandler shyly that night.  
  
It's totally up to you, he told her. The guest room is all made up. And of course you're welcome here, he said, gesturing to their bed. He was in their room getting ready for bed.  
  
I- I don't know what to do. I mean, sharing a bed with you seems totally normal to me. In 1999. I could easily share the bed with you, but then again, I'm still kinda freaked out that we're married and it's eleven years later and everything.  
  
You know what? I think you want me to tell you where to go so you don't have to make a decision. And I think that since you've had so many shocks today already maybe you should just take the guest room.  
  
Is that okay? she asked. It's not gonna seem cold and distant? It's not gonna like, freak Natalie and Lauren out?  
  
Look, we know it's hard for you. We're not gonna freak out if you would rather sleep in the guest room and have time to think.  
  
That does sound kind of appealing, she said. I mean, the thinking part. But I also....I mean, I kinda want to be with you. 1999 me DOES enjoy sleeping in the same bed as you. But it's just....that's a different kind of bed. That's not the bed I usually sleep with you in. Either of them. That's kinda a symbolic bed, of our marriage, and I can't remember that-  
  
Look, Mon, just take the guest room tonight. Then tomorrow, we'll see what you feel like, he said, knowing she was rambling.  
  
Okay. Thanks. Goodnight, she said, walking out of the doorway. A few minutes later she came back. I kinda need something to sleep in. She told him what she had realized when she got to the guest room.  
  
Right. Okay, ummmm..... He pointed at a drawer. The things you sleep in are over there.   
  
Okay. Thanks, she said. She walked over to the dresser and pulled it open. She smiled to herself when she saw her things and Chandler's things mixed together in the same drawer. Of course, neatly.   
  
What's my name? she asked him suddenly. He looked at her.  
  
  
  
I mean, my last name. After we got married, did I change it?  
  
he told her. Which you're probably wondering why you did now.  
  
she said with a smile. Okay, you gotta help me out here.  
  
What's the matter?  
  
All that's in here are your clothes and some, well, lingerie that isn't too comfortable looking to sleep in. Maybe to do other things in.... She said with a smile.  
  
Yeah, I think you had been washing your clothes. And I haven't really done any laundry. Besides, most of the time you sleep in my things, anyway. Some weird thing of yours, he said. So, ummm, just take whatever you want of mine.  
  
she gave him a grateful smile.   
  
Sure, no problem, she smiled at him and gave him what was meant to be a quick kiss on the lips. After all, in 1999 she had been seriously involved with him for about seven, eight months. But as soon as she kissed his lips, she couldn't pull herself away. All the feelings she has for him didn't diminish. Only her memories did. He kissed her back, but then broke the kiss. Monica, we can't, he said. It's just....we can't.  
  
I know we can't. But I just want you to know....my memories may have disappeared, but my feelings for you didn't. He smiled at her.   
  
I know, he said. You just told me that in that kiss.  
  
she told him.  
  
Goodnight, Monica, he said. She pulled the door to their room closed as she left, and leaned against it and sighed. I'm married to him, yet I feel like I can't tell him I love him, she whispered to herself. I can't remember...ever.....telling him that before.  
  
  
Lauren screamed from up the stairs.  
  
What on Earth is the matter? he asked her.  
  
Daddy, I lost my shoe!  
  
What do you mean you lost it?  
  
I can't find it! she said. I LOST it.  
  
Well, she's got your sarcasm, Monica said. She was sitting at the table with him. He was feeding Jack his breakfast.  
  
Tell me about it, he muttered. Lauren, you're gonna have to look yourself. I'm trying to feed Jack right now.  
  
I can help her, Monica said.   
  
Thanks, that'd be great. Chandler said, putting more cereal on Jack's spoon. Monica put down her glass and went upstairs to where Lauren was looking for her shoe in her room.  
  
Hey Lauren.  
  
Oh! Hi...Mommy, she said, unsure if she should use the term   
  
So you lost your shoe?  
  
Yeah! I can't find it anywhere. Not even under the bed.  
  
Not even under the bed! Monica said. It must really be lost then.  
  
Yeah, see! she said.  
  
Well, where did you see it last?  
  
Over there. She pointed to the floor by the window. But now it's losted.  
  
Okay, you check this side of the room, and I'll check that side.  
  
She said, smiling. She was relieved to see that her mother was still the same nice mom that she knew days ago, before she forgot her memory.  
  
Mommy, I can't find it, she complained, looking behind her bedroom door.   
  
Well, Silly Girl, that's because I found it, Monica said, pulling the matching shoe out from under a large teddy bear.  
  
My shoe! she said. Thanks Mommy!  
  
No problem, Sweetie, she said. She gave her daughter a kiss on her head and went back downstairs.   
  
Look, Mommy! Natalie was giggling. She was standing next to Jack, who was in his high chair. Chandler had taken his bowl and spoon over to the dishwasher. Natalie had put a fancy girlie straw hat on Jack's tiny head.  
  
Very nice. Monica joked. Maybe he's really a girl in-- she stopped all of a sudden.  
  
What's the matter? Natalie asked. She pulled that hat quickly from Jack's head, not wanting to upset her mother.  
  
You okay, Monica? Chandler asked, turning from the sink to look at her. She was staring into space. he asked again.   
  
I--I remember something, she said. When Lauren was born. Chandler smiled, knowing what she was thinking of. They took her to the nursery and cleaned her up and everything, but when they brought her back, she had on a blue hat, not a pink one.  
  
And you were all paranoid that she was the wrong baby, Chandler added.  
  
Yeah, and I made you check to see that she was really a girl, Monica said.   
  
Natalie said, making a face. The first thing you remember and it's about LAUREN.  
  
Yeah, but it was thanks to you I remembered. Monica pointed out. Natalie smiled.  
  
You're right! she said. She took the hat and ran upstairs to tell Lauren what their mom had just remembered.  
  
Wow. I..... she said, sitting down at the table. I mean, it's so clear and perfect now.  
  
Chandler said. It's slowly coming back. I mean, this is a step. A really big step.  
  
she said. And the more I think about the hat thing, the more I remember about the day Lauren was born.  
  
What else do you remember?  
  
Us arguing over her middle name. You wanted it to be Amelia, and I wanted it to be Marlena, she paused. What is it, anyway?  
  
Chandler smiled. he told her with a laugh.  
  
Monica gave him a look. Compromise, huh? Chandler nodded.   
  
And then Joey came to visit while she had on her blue hat...and we told him it was a boy and we were gonna name him Joseph.  
  
Do you remember WHY we told him that lie?  
  
she stopped, then her face broke out into a smile. It was April Fool's Day! She practically yelled. Lauren....she was born April 1st!!  
  
And she just barely made it....  
  
Yeah, she was born at.......at...... Monica tried to think. At 11:5......11:57. And technically we were telling our jokes the day AFTER, but we counted it as the same day because we hadn't gotten to sleep yet.  
  
You got it, Chandler said.   
  
And when they brought her with the blue hat we thought they did it on purpose, but it was after April Fool's Day by then. It was really just an accident.  
  
You're on fire! he told her.   
  
I remember that, she said. But anything else. Natalie's birth? Jack's birth? She shook her head. And all I remember is AFTER Lauren's birth, not the actual birth. Just from the hat thing on.  
  
That's something, though, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then he looked at the clock. Oh, Jeez. GIRLS! We gotta go! He yelled, before pulling Jack out of his highchair and putting his jacket on him.  
  
  
How ya feeling, Mon? Rachel asked that day. She stopped by to pick up some of Emma's things that she had left behind. Monica then found out about Emma.   
  
I'm good, actually, Monica said. This morning I remembered something. Little pieces of the day Lauren was born.  
  
The hat thing? Rachel asked.  
  
How'd you know?  
  
That is like, your favorite, most told story.  
  
  
  
Should have known that would be the first memory to come back.  
  
I'm just so glad I remembered SOMETHING! I feel a little better, and I know that at least things ARE coming back to me.  
  
I'm so sorry, Mon. This has to be so hard. I can't even imagine...  
It's just so....weird. I mean, it seems like a dream.  
  
It does to me, too, Rachel nodded.  
  
Anyway, you never know. Maybe something will remind me of something big and that's when the doctors think it will all come back.  
  
It's so weird. I mean, who would have thought you can actually lose your memories?  
  
Yeah. It's like something off of Joey's old soap.  
  
Rachel said. He's back on that show. Has been for YEARS. He's pretty famous now.  
  
Oh my God! Really?!   
  
  
Monica made a face. I hate this, she said, her earlier cheer wearing off.  
Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.  
  
It's not your fault. Monica said sadly. I would blame it on someone involved in the accident, but I don't even know what happened there.  
  
Monica, you know, if you wanna talk...  
  
she gave Rachel a smile. So, tell me about Emma.  
  
Oh. Well, you know. She's great. Looks just like Ross, and acts just like me. She smiled. God, I was so scared and confused and everything when I had her, yet it all worked out. And I love her so much. She's only seven, but she's like, my best friend in the world.  
  
Monica smiled. She's only a year older than Natalie.  
  
Yeah. You guys started trying for a baby when Emma was born.  
  
  
  
You tried to play a trick on Chandler, to freak him out, and told him that since you were in a hospital and I was having Ems, you wanted a baby. To your surprise, he said   
  
He agreed just like that?! Monica asked.  
  
That's what Phoebe and Joey and....you....told me.  
  
God, you know, I just forgot all the memories and everything, but I still love him so much. She paused. Just based on everything up to 1999. I can't remember all these other things that probably made me love him even more. The thing is, I know he loves me, but I can't remember ever hearing him tell me that.  
  
I can't even imagine. Rachel said. She looked at her watch. Oh, wow. I better go. Emma's gonna be waiting.  
  
Monica said. I'll see you later. And, thanks.  
  
No problem, Rachel said, giving Monica a hug. Remember, if you need to talk......  
  
I know. Thanks.  
  
I'll see ya, she said, grabbing her coat and heading out the door.  
  
  
Monica went over to the bookshelf where she noticed a photo album. She pulled it off the shelf, and smiled when she opened it. There was a picture of Natalie, she assumed judging by the date, as a small baby. She was so adorable. Monica flipped back to the book and smiled. Her hand fell across her stomach. Pregnant. I really was pregnant. She said, looking at the picture of herself where she was heavily pregnant.  
  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember something, anything, about being pregnant. The baby kicking? No. Going into labor? No. Doctor's visits? No. Sonograms? No. Telling Chandler? No. God, wouldn't he freak out? She muttered to herself. No, that's 1999 Chandler. She reminded herself. She closed her eyes even tighter. Hearing Natalie, Lauren, or Jack's first cry? No. Holding them in her arms? No. She slammed the book closed in frustration.  
  
WHY can't I remember anything else!??! she said. She shoved the book back onto the shelf and left the room. What would it take? What would she have to do to get her memory back?  
  
[Okay, to be continued! I wanted to make it longer, but I was getting writer's block. And if I left it and didn't write more, then I would never come back to it. So to make a long story short, making this part shorter means that the next part will be done faster! Thanks for reading!]  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Funny, The Things We Remember  
Part 3  
  


[Okay, I *think* this will be the last part. I don't know, this fic isn't coming out as well as I wanted it to. I think it coulda used some extra stuff at the beginning, where Monica HAD her memory, kwim? Maybe I'll add a prologue or something. Yeah, that's an awesome idea. LOL. I'm being a dyslexic typer today. (Meaning, I type a bunch of things funky). And shouldn't I be doing my English homework? Yeah, I should. Break ends in three days. Oh well, I wanna get this done before we go back, too, so it's six and one half dozen of the other. Did I type that right?? Anyway, here it is.....part three....and I am so stumped as to what I'm gonna write right now. Oh! And Happy New Year! 2003! The year I graduate! Sitting at the DMV for two hours today, I realized that the date is 01-02-03...1, 2, 3! The only time that's happened in our lifetimes. Well, in most of our lifetimes. Yeah, here's the story.]  
  
After another week, Monica still couldn't remember much more than she did the week before. The memories of Lauren's birth, well,_ after_ her birth, were now crystal clear. But that was still pretty much all she remembered. She did have a vague recollection of Ross and Rachel kissing one night, but she didn't know what that had to do with anything. Just a faint part of a memory.  
  
Natalie, who had been playing along and helping her mother when she needed things, was now fed up. She was tired of helping her mother do things her mother usually helped her with. She wanted her mother back, the one who remembered her. She wished she could figure out what she had to say to make her mom remember things.   
  
Numerous things had to be altered. The conference with Natalie's teacher had to be canceled. Her doctor's appointment had to be canceled.   
  
However, Emma's birthday party was still on.   
  
She hadn't had her party right on her birthday because the place she wanted to have it at wasn't available then. So her party was weeks after her birthday, but where she wanted it to be. It was at the local bowling alley. Emma had attended a party there for one of her classmates, and had so much fun that that was where she wanted her own party.   
  
The day of the party, Rachel was frazzled, as she usually was before things like this.   
Rachel said, coming into their living room. Hey, ya think you could help me out? Help me set up for the party? Ross was gonna help set up, but he got called into work.  
  
Chandler told her with a smile.  
  
You're awesome, thanks, Rachel smiled back.  
  
You remember that, he joked. Let me just go get the kids ready, and I'll be there.  
  
Thanks so much! Rachel said. I'm gonna head over there now. I'll see you there in a few minutes?  
  
  
  
Thanks again! she said before leaving and letting the front door close with a bang.  
  
  
Chandler went upstairs, where he rounded up Natalie and Lauren....who had been ready since they woke up. They were excited about the party. Then he went to go get Jack. He found Monica playing with him in his room.  
  
We're gonna get going, Chandler told Monica. I just told Rach I'd help her set up over at the bowling alley.  
  
Oh, okay, Monica said. She picked Jack up. I'll get him ready.  
  
Great, thanks, Chandler flashed her a thankful smile. He was never sure what to say to her, how to act around her. She was still his wife...the same person he had been married to for eight years, been together with for eleven, and known for....ever. But to her he was only the person she had been dating for a few months.  
  
  
When they arrived at the bowling alley, they saw Rachel frantically trying to get the balloons positioned around the area Emma's party was to take place. Monica had met Emma a few times already, and Emma was informed about her memory loss.   
  
So, eight years old, huh Em? Chandler asked. He patted her on the head. I mean, it seems like just yesterday you were born.  
  
You say that every year, Uncle Chandler, Emma said with a laugh.  
  
Do I? he asked. Nah, you're lying.  
  
Emma said. You even tell me that on Christmas!  
  
He tells us that, too! Natalie told her cousin.   
  
Well in your case, Christmas is nearly your birthday, anyway, Chandler said. Natalie was born December 22. Her name meant born at Christmas. It had just been a coincidence that the name they wanted had an appropriate meaning.  
  
Yeah, the family of holiday kids, Rachel joked. Natalie was near Christmas, Lauren was on April Fools Day, and Jack was the Forth of July. Barely. He was born at 12:03 AM on July 4th. I swear, they planned it that way.  
  
Yeah, we sure planned it that way. Because we knew that Natalie would be a week LATE, and that Jack would be a week EARLY, and that Lauren would be right on the money.  
  
I know you planned it, Rachel kidded. Okay, c'mon, you gotta get to work! she added, noticing that Monica didn't have anything to add to the conversation and that she looked uncomfortable, knowing she should be able to add to the conversation. You can, ummmm....blow up some more balloons.  
  
No fair, Mommy! Emma said. I wanted to do that!  
  
Emma, you know you can't work that helium tank. I can barely work that evil thing.  
  
You could at least let me try! she protested.  
  
Anything I can do? Monica asked.   
  
Ummm, yeah, actually. Can you go up to the counter and ask them to turn on the score keepers?  
  
Monica said. She walked up the few steps and toward the counter.  
  
Is Aunt Monica going to ever remember anything? Emma asked. She handed Chandler a red balloon to fill up with helium.  
  
She will, soon, we hope, Rachel told her.  
  
But it's taking forever, Natalie added. I can't take it anymore!  
  
I know it's gotta be hard for you, Nat, Rachel said. But you know, your dad was telling me how proud he was of you for how you were handling all this.  
  
Natalie asked, looking at her dad.  
  
Yeah, Natalie, you've been great. Just keep it up a while longer.  
  
She sighed. Yeah, but it's just......I miss Mommy.  
  
I know you do, Chandler said. So do I, he added.  
  
Hey guys! Joey said, walking up to them.  
  
Hey, look who's on time for once! Rachel teased.  
  
Haha, very funny. He put a gift down on a chair. Happy Birthday Emma!  
  
Thanks Uncle Joey! she said, giving him a hug.  
  
You know it seems like it was just yesterday that you were born....  
Emma rolled her eyes. You guys are all the same, she said.  
  
I choose to take that as a compliment, Joey decided.  
  
Yeah, Man, she compared you to me, of course it was a compliment, Chandler joked.  
  
Lauren said. Daddy, I wanna bowl!  
  
Lauren, you can't start yet. You have to wait until- there was a thud as she dropped the bright green, heaviest, bowling ball, on the ground. the party starts, he added.  
  
  
  
An hour later, the party was going strong. Ross and Phoebe had arrived. Phoebe gave Emma her gift, then read her palm, as a part of her gift. She then had to read three of her friends' palms as well. Ross kissed his daughter on the head, and joined her team.   
  
The boys were on one team, and the girls were on the other. The girls' team was much larger. And of course there were the two girls who refused to play, and sat on the benches talking the whole time.   
  
The party was going well until the boys wanted to play a trick on the girls. All of a sudden there was a tag game going on, and only a few kids were left bowling.  
  
Should we stop this? Ross asked.  
  
Ugh, let them have fun, Rachel said. For a while anyway. They've been bowling for a while now. They're eight, it doesn't interest them for that long.  
  
This is just like the parties I used to go to! Phoebe said. You know, when I was living on the streets. I would crash little kids' birthday parties all the time. Good free food.  
  
And they were all playing tag there? Ross asked.  
  
No, they just started running around like that when I got there.  
  
You mean running AWAY from you? Rachel asked.  
  
I like to not think of it that way. Phoebe said. Ross and Rachel rolled their eyes.   
  
  
Hey, Mon, Joey said, approaching Monica who was helping a girl pick out a bowling ball that was her size. How's the party going? Having fun?  
  
Yeah, yeah, it's good, she said. I mean, it'd be better if I remembered anything about Emma, but yeah, it's good.  
  
I see you're still upset.  
  
Joey, how could I not be upset? The last thing I remembered about you was you carrying around a bag and everyone teasing you that you were a woman.  
  
That's the last thing you remember about me? Wow, that's not too good for my reputation.  
  
This is just- well, it sucks, she said. I mean, I love all you guys. And I wish I could remember all the things that have happened to you. Ross and Rachel had Emma. Ross and Rachel had a baby! That's crazy! Especially when, as far as I remember, Ross was just getting over Emily, and Rachel re-loved him for the umpteenth time. She sighed. And I don't know anything about her! I don't remember her birth, or Rachel being pregnant with her, or her first steps. She's my _niece_, Joey!  
  
Well, yeah, but-  
  
And what about my own _children_!? she asked, interrupting him. I can't remember anything about them. You know how _guilty_ that makes me feel? They love me, and I can't even _remember_ them! She looked over towards her kids. And Jack. I mean, Natalie and Lauren, they pretend. They pretend that they don't care that I don't remember, and they try to not be so......you know, my kids. But Jack, he doesn't understand. He just looks at me, and smiles at me in this way....this _way_ that I know he loves me just because I'm his Mommy. And God, I can't even remember anything about my own son!  
  
Look, this isn't your fault, Joey said.  
  
Yeah, I know. I know it isn't, and everyone keeps telling me that it isn't. But does that make it any easier that I can't remember? Does that make me feel less guilty? No!  
  
Monica, c'mon. You can't keep beating yourself up over this.  
  
Beat myself up? Beat myself up! Joey, I'm beyond the point of beating myself up over this! And what about Chandler, huh? Joey, I _married _Chandler! And I have three kids with him! The last time I saw him, he was like, scared of the WORD commitment. He was scared of the letter C! How on _Earth_ did I get him to marry me and have three kids? And I can't remember it! And God, I don't know how to act around him. I just don't know what to do. I mean, I know he's- he's my...husband, but I just can't bring myself to act like he is! I just feel like I missed everything, and now I'm stuck somewhere that I'd **_LOVE_** to be.....if I could remember everything that got me there!  
  
Look, Monica, I don't know what to say. I can't say anything to make this better or easier, so.... He pulled her into a hug.  
  
she whispered, her head buried in his shoulder.   
  
  
  
Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Emma, Happy Birthday to you! Everyone sang a little while later. Emma smiled at the camera Ross was holding before she blew out the candles on the cake. She got all but two blown out.  
  
Ah, you know what that means, Chandler said. You have to go back to being six.  
  
Uncle Chandler! Emma giggled. He always made her laugh. She seemed to be the one who liked even his stupid jokes. She blew out the last two candles, then looked at the cake. Aunt Monica, are you still gonna cut the cake? she asked.  
  
You do that every year, Chandler guided Monica. She smiled at him gratefully and nodded to Emma.   
  
Of course I am! she said. Emma went from looking worried, and broke into a huge smile.  
  
she said brightly.  
  
Me first, Mommy! Lauren said. I want the first piece!  
  
Lauren, Honey, shouldn't that go to Emma? She is the birthday girl, isn't she?  
  
Yeah, I guess, Lauren pouted. Natalie nudged her and gave her a look.  
  
Lauren asked back.  
  
Don't give Mommy a hard time.... she said.  
  
Chandler, who had heard their exchange, said. You don't have to be that careful. She wants to feel....normal, after all.  
  
But she isn't, Lauren said, sadly.  
  
She still loves you, though, Chandler said. And that's all that matters.  
  
  
After the cake, the kids went back to bowling, their tag game long gone. However, the competitive streak between the boys and the girls was still there, and they were now taking it out on their bowling games. The girls' team was devising a way to cheat so they could catch up.  
  
How you holding up? Chandler asked, sitting down next to Monica.  
  
Well, you know, she said. Well, actually you don't KNOW, I guess. She smiled. Unless I've just forgotten that you had this memory loss thing, too.  
  
At least you're joking about it now, he said.  
  
Well, what else can I do? she asked.   
  
I was talking to Joey... Chandler said.   
  
Great, did he tell you about my outburst before?  
  
Well, yeah, but not in so many words, he said with a smile. He just said you were really upset about all this.  
  
Well, what do you expect? she asked sadly.  
  
He said that once you started talking about me, you seemed to get really worked up.  
  
He's a traitor, she joked.  
  
You know, Mon, I know this is hard for you. You just....you worry about YOU right now, and not about me. Don't even think about me if that's what you need to do....  
  
That's not it, Chandler, she sighed. It's just....it's that I want to be with you. I mean, you remember us in 1999, don't you?  
  
he said with a smile.  
  
Well, so do I, she said. Only, the difference is....that's ALL I remember about us. She looked down. And sometimes I just want to kiss you. And, do....other things. But to the 1999 you. I mean, this whole marriage and kids thing....I mean, don't get me wrong, I like it, she smiled at him, but it just, it seems like another you, and it seems wrong to do those things with him. Almost like he's another man. It's just so......I don't know what I want to do!  
  
He shook his head and smiled at her. You always do make _so_ much sense when you're upset.  
  
See, stop it! You aren't allowed to know those kind of little things about me!  
  
Mon, c'mon. Just whatever happens, know this. He paused and looked into her eyes. I love you, Monica.   
  
They don't know we know they know we know they're cheating, too! Emma screamed to her friends. Wait, what did I just say? she wondered.  
  
Oh my God, Monica said. Oh my God!!! She held her hand over her heart, and then let it go to her open mouth. OH MY GOD! she screamed.  
  
What, what? Chandler asked.  
  
All those things! she practically yelled. 'I love you, Monica'. And They don't know we know they know.'  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
That was it!!!! she practically cried.  
  
That was what? he asked, confused.  
  
I remember!!! she said. That was the one thing I needed to remember to remember everything else!!!!! That was my one big memory!!!  
  
What was?? he asked.  
She smiled. You telling me you loved me, she said quietly. I mean, it makes sense. That was the thing that had me confused....that I had never heard you tell me you love me, even though we had kids and are married. She broke into a grin. But now I remember it all! She screamed. Everything! We were trying to break Phoebe and Rachel.....and then you shocked me and said you loved me. We went to Vegas, and kept seeing all the signs that we should get married, but we weren't ready. So you asked if I wanted to live with you, and I didn't get it at first, and then when I did I said yes and jumped off the couch, and the key....broke in the lock! she practically screamed. And then we kicked Rachel out....she and I fought the night she left....and oh, when you proposed! Richard almost messed that up, and then all the candles!! Oh, that was.....that was wow. Ross and Rachel kissed on our engagement night, and I fought with Rachel. Then we had to pay for the wedding ourselves....we fought over that. The wedding....that was more wow!! Joey was the minister, and almost missed it. AND he was in costume. And you said You wanna know if I'm sure?' and kissed me before you were supposed to. You couldn't dance in your new shoes, they were too slippery. We found out Rachel was pregnant, and everyone, you included, thought it was me.....and then we had our honeymoon, she smiled at him. Met a couple who gave us a fake number....and Joey and Phoebe were jealous of them. When Emma was born was when we started trying for a baby. IN THE HOSPITAL! And Joey, well, he accidentally proposed to Rachel. Ross got mad. My dad caught us having sex in a closet. You had to go to Tulsa for your job. You had to be there over Christmas, then you quit to come home and be with me.....oh, and when we had Natalie, you said I don't think--  
  
I've ever loved ten people put together half as much as I love both of you, he finished for her. She smiled.  
she said.  
  
You do remember, he said.  
  
I do! she said, and started crying. I remember it all!! She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. It all just came back, just like that! she said.  
  
I told ya, he joked.  
  
I love you, she said, grinning and sniffling. She pulled away from the hug just enough to lean up and kiss him. It was a long, deep kiss.  
  
Uh, Mon, he said, breaking this kiss. There's a lot of kids here.  
  
She smiled at him.   
  
You don't have to tell me sorry. But you may have to tell all their angry parents sorry, he smiled.  
Just one more, she said, kissing him again.   
He said breaking the kiss.   
  
....Monica....Monica! MONICA! Chandler's voice woke her. She squinted, noticing that the light was on and that he was calling her.  
  
she asked.   
  
Sorry Babe, as much as hearing you say I love you too, Chandler.' And I love you' over and over in your sleep, you're kinda making it impossible for ME to sleep.  
  
I was saying that? she asked, groggy.  
  
Well, yeah, and something about remembering something. What were you dreaming about?  
  
she said. I just....I had this really weird dream, she said. I was in an accident, and I lost my memory. I had forgotten about you and Natalie and Lauren and Jack.... she said. All I remembered was when we were secretly dating. And it was really making me mad. Anyway, the point was that I had to remember just one big important moment, and then everything would come back.  
  
So, did it?  
  
Yeah. When I remembered the most important moment of my life....  
  
Which was?  
  
When you told me you loved me, she smiled at him.   
  
he asked.  
  
Don't be so surprised. I mean, that led to us getting married, and the kids, and aren't those the most important things in my life?  
  
You really forgot me in your dream?  
  
Well, yeah, sorry, but it was my unconscious mind. Besides, I only forgot everything AFTER you said you loved me.  
  
That's no excuse, he joked, poking her in the side. You even forgot last night? he joked.  
  
What was last night? she pretended not to know. Then she smiled. Ya know, it was probably all that sex that wore me out and made me have strange dreams. So this is really all your fault.  
  
I love you, he said, smiling at her.  
  
I love you, too, she smiled back at him.  
  
[The end! Wow, wasn't that a surprise!?? Heh. Had to do it, had to have some kind of fic that had an ending like that! Besides, since the plot wasn't going as well as I wanted it to, that was like, the make up for it. :0) Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for (hopefully) more fics!]  



End file.
